That Was Easy
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: From the moment he saw her in aisle 14, he knew he had to have her. Now E is B's boss, and he spends his days lusting after her. What happens when they're finally alone in the store... Smutty o/s written for Hotforedward's bday!


**Hi all! I wrote this o/s for Hotforedward's birthday! She is my homeland wifers and I lubs her very much! Remember to give her spankings! **

**I have to thanks lots of people for this one! **

**First and foremost my lovely beta coachlady12 for always betaing my words! She makes them pretty. Oh sparkly…**

**I have to thank my pre readers 84Gemma, Joayla, and Cherieblossum for reading and making suggestions! Love!**

**Also HUGE thanks to sadtomatoff who spent her day hashing this out with me and making my words make more sense… 3 her**

**I lubs you all and thanks for reading! Xox **

**Now on with the fic! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. There is no copyright infringement intended. **

**#Staplerward is mine though ;)**

EPOV

I hated my life with a passion. I was twenty-five years old and worked as a manager at Staples. It paid the bills while I was in school, true enough, but I absolutely dreaded going there. Especially this year.

Normally, I wouldn't look twice at my employees. Just hire them, give them schedules and pray they'd show up. It wasn't until _she_ walked in that I began to take notice. She was young. Just eighteen. Her hair was long, shiny, brown, and curly. Her body was petite but she still had curves.

I'd noticed her when she was shopping in the notebook and notebook paper aisle. I was busy stocking the shelves because an employee apparently was "too sick" to come in. Too hung over was probably more like it. She came up to me asking me all kinds of questions, but I was too stunned by her beauty to answer her. After that incident I saw her in the store frequently but rarely interacted with her. Most people don't shop at Staples on a regular basis; however, there she was two to three days a week.

I finally spoke to her one day in October when I was working the cash register and she came through my line.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello. Find everything you needed?" I asked trying to sound professional although I was feeling anything but. I wanted to ask her name, ask what her favorite movie was. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and feel her soft curves pressed against me. I wanted to bend her over the counter and fuck her, hard.

"Yes, I think so. I'm working on a project and I keep forgetting stuff." She sighed looking down at her purchases: a white poster board, colored ultra fine point sharpies, colored copier paper, and scotch tape.

"Well, you should think about getting a job here. I believe I see you in here more than my employees plus the discount could help you with your school supplies." She looked up at me biting her bottom lip. I could see the light bulb go off in her head as she thought about my comment.

"Really? You think I could?" she asked. "Are they hiring?" I nodded.

"I think I have it on good authority they're hiring," I said, pointing to my badge that said my name with "Manager" underneath it.

"Oh, wow." She blushed "Yeah, that would be awesome." I gave her the appropriate paper work and after a few questions about her schedule I hired her on the spot. Since then, however, I've been kicking myself.

She was always on time and always polite to customers. She offered to stay after to help me stock shelves when her coworkers bailed early or never showed, but that wasn't why I was kicking myself. I kicked myself because she was hard for me to resist.

I would always see her bending over to put stuff back on the shelf or reaching up high exposing her stomach as she tried to grab something down. Every time I saw a sliver of her skin, my dick twitched with want. I wanted this girl, badly. But I knew I couldn't have her.

Not only was she barely eighteen, she was my employee. It was wrong on so many levels; however, it didn't stop me from jacking off in the employee bathroom every day. It sounded disgusting, I know. It disgusted me just thinking about it, but this girl did things to me that I couldn't even begin to explain. I felt like a seventeen-year-old teenage boy with a crush… wanking problem and all.

So what did I do? I avoided her as much as I could. I couldn't take a chance with her and risk my job. It paid well and it fit my schedule. When she did ask me questions, I was short and to the point. I didn't hang around long enough to see her reaction because I knew what would happen if I stayed. She'd be on top of my desk with my head between her legs.

Most days I could get away with seeing her briefly, but there was one day that it was nearly impossible to avoid her—Wednesday, stock day. This was the day that Bella and I were usually alone together restocking the store. I scheduled four employees to help, but Bella was the only dedicated employee that stayed to actually help. While we stocked, I stayed on my end of the store although at times I did sneak glances at her. When I contemplated another bathroom break, I knew I was fucked.

Today was Wednesday. I was a nervous wreck as I drove to the store. I had effectively avoided Bella for over two weeks now, claiming illness last week, but today I couldn't hide anymore. We were both scheduled to stock tonight, and I knew we'd end up by ourselves again no matter how many people I scheduled to help.

When I walked into the store I went straight to my office not looking around or caring who'd shown up today or not. My patience was wearing thin and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. All I could think about was her… of holding her, kissing her, being buried deep inside of her.

I slid into my chair and started going through the inventory list, checking off ink toner and paper clips when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I practically shouted. Man, I needed to check my emotions and fast.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, Eric didn't show up again today and Jessica is going home sick. So, do you want me at the cash register or in the aisles?" I sighed loudly standing from my chair. I knew Tanya, the other manager, would leave me like this on Wednesday. She covered me last week but only if I promised her Wednesdays off for a month.

"Okay." I wiped my hands over my face. "You man the cash register and I'll get the aisles," I stated but she didn't move from my doorway. "Was that all you needed, Bella?" I leaned forward on my hands looking over at her. She was wearing the typical Staples uniform, white shirt and khakis, but she looked absolutely amazing.

"Actually, I haven't had a break yet so I was wondering if I could take fifteen minutes and get something to eat." She started chewing on her lip again, and God, what I wouldn't give to bite it for her. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed again. What was I going to do?

"Sure, that's fine. Who's up front?"

"Mike is and Lauren's just finishing break so she should be going back up front shortly."

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know." I walked by her not waiting for a response. I shouldn't have been surprised that I'd barely anyone working. Useless.

The aisles were busier than normal. People stopped me to ask me where things were and asked me about my post-its just because my nametag stated so. I absolutely hated when people did that because then I'd have to go through all the types of post-its we carried: yellow, pastel, extra sticky, recycled and so on. I tried my best to help customers and not let my mind wander to Bella. It was futile. While my mind was imaging Bella's lips attached to mine, I was brought back to reality by a nasally voice.

"So, do you have this in stock?" the blond purred at me, grabbing my arm.

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, realizing I hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"I was asking if you had this in stock," she said pointing toward a calculator we had on display.

"Yes, I believe we do. I'll be right back." I pried her hand off my bicep and walked back toward the stockroom.

As I walked by the break room, I noticed Bella was still in there but so was Mike. Instead of walking off like I should have, I stayed to listen to their conversation.

"So, Bella, you want to go out and catch a movie tonight?"

"No, Mike, I don't think that's a good idea," Bella stated.

"How come?" Mike whined.

"Because we work together, Mike. Plus, I don't think Jake would like it."

"What, you have a boyfriend all of a sudden?" At the word _boyfriend_ my heart raced. I knew I couldn't claim her but I didn't want anyone else to have her either.

"Mike it doesn't matter who Jake is. I'm not going to the movies with you. So stop asking me."

"Ah, come on, Bella. Give me a chance. You'll have tons of fun. I promise." His tone insinuated exactly what he was talking about. I decided at that moment to intervene.

"Alright, guys. Who's working the registers if you're both back here chatting it up?"

"Lauren is," Mike responded.

"By herself?" I asked incredulously. "What's the rule, guys?"

"Always have two people up front at all times," Bella said. "But I was just finishing break so I'll go."

"No, that's fine, Bella. I think Mike should go up front and you man the aisles. Actually, a lady in aisle four is looking for the Canon CP1250D calculator. Do you mind grabbing it and taking it out to her? I need to get back to my office to prepare for inventory tonight."

"Um, sure," Bella replied simply.

"Whatever," Mike said. He was lucky his dad was the General Manager or his ass would have been fired a long time ago.

That afternoon turned to evening and soon the doors were shut and locked. Mike waved inventory off again and Eric was a no-show that day so it was just Bella and me alone once again. As I was gathering all my paperwork, I heard Bella knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella opened it and stepped inside.

"All locked up boss."

"Great. We should, um, get started then."

"Actually, I need to give you this." She handed me a piece of paper. For a moment I thought she was handing me her resignation but upon further inspection I saw a number scribbled on it.

"Why are you giving me your number, Bella?"

"I'm not. It's from the calculator lady. She wanted me to give it to you." I looked at the paper, puzzled until I realized who it was from. I walked back to my desk and threw it away.

"You aren't going to call her?" she asked. I looked up at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Not that it's any of your business, but, no, I'm not going to call her."

"Oh. Why not?" Geez what was the Spanish inquisition?

"Because she's not my type," I practically yelled.

"She said you asked her out and she wanted you to have her number."

I groaned. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her. I looked over at her and saw that she almost looked mad, jealous even. Her hands were twisted in front of her and she was biting her lip again. I wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately and tell her that she was all that I wanted.

"I did not ask her out. That woman is apparently delusional."

"Oh." Bella's face flushed. She untwisted her hands and wrapped them around her body.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked, moving around my desk.

"Because this is the longest conversation we've had and it's over a delusional woman giving you her phone number." She snickered.

"Yes, well, I guess it is. Sorry about that," I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked. I moaned, my hands going instantly to my hair.

"Ah, I don't hate you, Bella."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"Can we not do this right now? We've got a lot of stuff to take care of tonight."

"No, I want to talk about this. Why don't you talk to me?" Frustrated, I figured it was now or never.

"I like you. A lot, okay? That's why." She looked at me, puzzled.

"So, you like me and that means you can't talk to me?"

"Bella, I like you. A lot. I can't be near you and not want to kiss you or touch you. So I distance myself from you hoping that the feelings will disappear, but they haven't." There. It was finally out there. I looked at her fully expecting her to be making some excuse to leave or hit me, but instead, she moved closer.

"I like you too, a lot," she whispered. She stood so close to me I could touch her. I reached out and grabbed a hold of her waist bringing her toward me. My heart was racing with the thrill of finally touching her. My mind was going a mile a minute with ideas of what we could do. We were alone in the store, hidden away in my office.

I leaned forward capturing her lips, my arms encircling her waist, her hands immediately going to my hair pulling me closer to her.

"God, Bella, I fucking love kissing you."

I turned her around so her ass was against my desk and I was positioned between her legs. We kissed passionately, our tongues fighting one another for control. My hands went from her waist to her shirt. Untucking it from her pants, I looked into her eyes for any objection but found none.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She groaned at my admission.

My hands wandered up her body; her skin was so soft and supple. I stopped at her breasts and lightly massaged her through the fabric. She groaned, arching her back into my touch, bringing her breasts closer to me. She hopped up onto my desk removing her shirt, completely throwing it to the floor. Next she unclasped her bra and threw that right alongside the shirt.

I leaned forward taking one of her nipples into my mouth, scraping it slightly with my teeth causing it to pucker instantly. She moaned with pleasure and attacked my neck as her hands found their way back to my hair, tugging slightly.

As I paid attention to the other nipple she reached forward untucking my shirt from my pants and tugged it up and over my head. She ran her hands up and down my chest playing with my chest hair.

"I love your chest hair." she purred.

I leaned forward and captured her lips again. I reached forward and unbuttoned her pants. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to taste her. She kicked off her shoes as I pulled her pants and underwear down.

"I really need to taste you," I stated in a gravelly voice. I forced her back onto her elbows which caused all of my important orders and Post-its to fly but I didn't care. I knelt down in front of her spreading her wide before me. She was pink and glistening from her arousal. I leaned forward, tentatively licking her clit. She tasted sweet and salty and delicious. She moaned leaning back until she was lying flat on her back.

I pulled her closer and continued to lick her. I used my tongue to encircle her entrance and then slid it inside of her causing her to moan with pleasure at my intrusion. As I began to fuck her slowly with my tongue, I used my thumb to rub her sensitive nub. I felt her legs begin to quiver underneath me and her moans were growing louder. I wanted to feel her orgasm so I entered two fingers into her, pumping them slowly, replacing my thumb with my tongue.

"My God, Bella, you're so tight and wet." I felt her begin to spasm around my fingers so I pumped her faster. She grabbed a hold of my hair and let out a loud moan as I felt her orgasm crash over her. As her excitement seeped out of her, I lapped up as much as I could. She tasted amazing and I didn't want to miss a drop.

After coming down from her orgasm, she let go of my hair and pulled me up, kissing me passionately. She leaned forward unbuttoning my pants.

"I need you naked," she said and with her feet she pushed my pants and boxers down. Stepping out of my shoes and pants, I pulled her off my desk and turned her around so she was facing it. I placed one hand on her waist and used the other one to test how wet she was, my cock growing more erect with what I found.

"You're so wet," I groaned.

"Only for you," she whispered. I brought my tip to her entrance but hesitated just enough for her to realize my unasked question.

"It's okay. I'm protected. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Ah, say it again."

"Fuck me hard!" And with that I grabbed onto her waist and impaled her in one movement. Her moans and groans were music to my ears as I drove into her over and over again.

"My God, Bella, you're so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good," I yelled.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Cullen, fuck me."

"Edward," I stated. "Call me Edward."

"Edward!" she screamed. I could feel her begin to constrict around my cock but I was approaching my orgasm fast. I wanted her to come again so I leaned forward pinching her clit while I sucked on her neck. She grabbed hold of the side of my desk, causing my Stanley Bostitch #35 stapler, pens, and file folders to go everywhere. I began to rub tight circles against her bundle when I felt her lose control.

"Edward!" she screamed again as she came. Her spasms were so forceful against my cock that I followed her soon after, dumping my seed inside of her.

As we came off our high, she turned around to kiss me.

"That was amazing." She panted.

"You can say that again," I said kissing her nose as I wrapped my arms around her.

"That was amazing." She giggled. I kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Let's do that over and over and over…" I whispered.

"Let's," she whispered, grabbing my length and with that we started all over again, effectively changing Wednesdays to my new favorite day.


End file.
